Returning to Normality
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: Just a normal day, drinking her normal coffee, talking on her normal phone and reading her normal script. Epilogue.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bolt.**

* * *

-Returning to Normality-

-

-

-

Penny yawned, clutching at her coffee for fear that some other sleep deprived actor would snatch it from her grasp. It was her lifeline of sorts. The only thing that got her up and kept her up during the day. Her long, tiring day…

Yawn.

She took another sip and sat heavily on a stray set-prop outside the studio. Unfolding the copy of the script her new agent had given her, she flicked through until she reached the day's scene.

Yawn. Coffee.

Nothing quite interesting today. Then again she had been warned of the repetitiveness that came with family sit-coms. A dance at the school followed by the nerve wracking wait for a boy to ask her out. Then her character would slowly gain confidence in herself and forget about the 'silly' dance, only to be asked out by the most popular boy in school. How convenient.

Yawn. Coffee. Groan.

Oh, wait… ringing phone.

Penny took the small pink device out of her jeans pocket, fumbling with it a few times before answering. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and spoke through an inevitable yawn.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, dear. How are you? You sound tired."_

Penny beamed, shaking her head (maybe the _tired _could be dislodged) and greeted her mother with a chirpy hello soon followed with many questions on how everything was back home. As her mom did her best to answer all her queries, Penny threw the script beside her and leaned back against her seat.

"_Everything's fine, Penny. I just brought Mittens to the Pet groomer, you know the one I'm talking about? Down by the shelter where we got Bolt?"_

The fifteen year old beamed at the mention of her cat and dog. Her scruffy but lovable Mittens who had captured her heart and her ever faithful Bolt. Her best friend, her saviour. She could name countless wonderful things about him but there were not enough minutes in forever to do so. Just the thought warmed her heart.

"I do, mom." she answered, "How does she look?"

"_Wonderful! I was thinking of bringing Bolt there tomorrow before you come home. He could do with a professional bath."_

Penny detected the teasing smirk in her mother's voice and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Just because her attempts at washing Bolt had been… pathetic to say the least, didn't mean her mother could remind her so.

"Gee, mom thanks. I can feel the love. How's my Rhino doing? Still glued to the TV?"

Her mother laughed on the other end, but it wasn't a 'Oh, dear how funny' laugh. It teetered more on the 'I'm begging you to wrench him away from the TV, I can't watch my soaps!' kind of laugh. Penny masked a chuckle through another yawn. They _were _coming in handy.

"_Ah, yes. Rhino… has recently found a new show to watch. I honestly can't watch any of **my **shows anymore! I think we'll have to get a second television."_ her mother huffed and Penny could almost imagine the woman crossing her arms in annoyance.

"A new show, huh? Did he get tired of 'Bolt' or something?"

Honestly she found it strange. Weren't hamsters interest in hamster things like… running on a wheel? Not stuck in a ball all day. Or even stuffing their cheeks with nuts? Wait… that was squirrels. However, Rhino was more than happy to waste his days watching television programs and sitting on the couch.

Penny took another swig of coffee to de-scramble her tired brain.

"_Tired of it? Oh, no dear. He is outraged. I must say he is one of the strangest creatures I have ever met. When he saw last week that the __**new **__Penny had been abducted by the aliens yet again, I swear he started a twitchy fit filled with criticizing squeaks."_

Penny did nothing to stop the loud laugh that spilled from her mouth. She put a hand to her throbbing side and waited until she had chuckled her fill.

"_Done?" _her mother asked.

"Yeah."

"_I'm glad **you **find it funny. I thought I was going mad!"_

"I suppose we'll have to get used to him." said Penny aware now that her beeper had just gone off and that the director was requesting her on set.

"Shoot, I'm wanted. Sorry, mom. Give Mittens, Rhino and Bolt great big hugs from me, okay?" she stood up and was aware of her feet straining under the weight. Maybe they were as tired as she was? It could be possible.

"_That's okay, dear. Don't worry, I'll smother the three."_

Penny smiled graciously, entering one of the sets only to be grabbed and pushed towards the makeup room without her consent. She grimaced into the small device

"I love you, mom. I've gotta go."

She wasn't sure, but Penny could have sworn her mother's tone had dipped and had become mournful and forlorn. The separation between them was taking its toll. Such was the sacrifice that they were making for her acting career.

_"Okay, Penny. I love you." _and the call went dead.

The fifteen year old sighed and placed the phone back into her pocket as the makeup artist came forward, eye shadow held threateningly before her.

Yawn. Coffee. Groan.

* * *

A/N: Explanation of title? I figured that Penny would have returned to her acting career-- but with a different agent. Once you get into it, there's really no going back :) So it would have been like returning to normality for her. Working on a TV show, photo shoots and so on. Basically the norm for a star. But she's still got her home to come back to on every second day and her animals to smother (D'awww)

I apologise for spelling mistakes and any other complaints you might have :D

Love this movie (heartpuppiescatshamstersandpigeons)

_Slán_

Vanille Strawberry


End file.
